


Not So Indestructible

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: While Emma's the Dark One, a simple conversation leads to a tragic accident





	Not So Indestructible

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.  
> Don't sue me.
> 
> P.S. If you want me to do any prompts let me know

“ ** _YOU BETRAYED ME, REGINA!  GETTING ME TO TRUST YOU AND THEN TEARING ME APART! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU!?”_**

“Emma, calm down, please,” Mary-Margaret begs. She watches helplessly as the Dark One, as Emma, holds her former step-mother/nemesis up by the throat.

Her magic fills around her in dark smog, choking the happiness from the room.

 ** _“YOU’RE NO BETTER,”_** she shouts at them all.

The brunette, dangling feet above the ground, gurgles in an attempt to speak, drawing the Dark One’s sneer towards her. “E-Em-E,” she struggles out. “Pl-P-Pl…”

A moment flashes across her features. Recognition of who is in front of her brings out the old Emma. The good Emma; the Savior, who’s only goal was to bring happiness to those around her. “Regina,” she says, with such a sadness to her voice, it brings her parents to their knees.

Her grip loosens enough for the brunette to get in a gasp of breath before the Dark One makes itself known once more. The raw agony is back, ripping across her features and unleashing a blood curdling scream.

Fear barely registers across Regina’s features before she is thrown across the study of her mansion, where this fight had escalated from a few glasses of wine in an attempt of normalcy.  Her body connects with the fire place with a thud, her head cracking against the marble.

She falls then, gracelessly slumped against the tastefully semi-carpeted floor. Red stains white as they all stare. Though their gazes are not glazed, not lifeless, and not with that final fear of the end etched across their features.

They crumple, one by one.

Snow and David reach for each other, curling into one another’s embrace, seeking comfort where they know they will find it.

Henry doesn’t know who to reach for: his brunette mother, who had raised him, who loved him through everything. Who was now lifeless in front of him, her hand upturned as if reaching for something, perhaps him in a final goodbye?

His blonde mother stood trembling in front of them all. He didn’t know if he should reach for her, because even if she was filled with the vilest magic in existence, she looked as if one touch would fragment her existence, her soul. Was it even his mother standing before him? He didn’t know.

He doesn’t have to make a choice. In the next second he’s plugging his ears as an ear-piercing, glass-shattering scream reverberates throughout the house.

The windows burst apart, shards flying in a whirling vortex throughout the room. It focuses in on Emma and Regina as the blonde drops to her knees. Black leather doesn’t soak blood well but it sure does try as Emma gathers the motionless brunette in her arms.

 ** _“Regina, NO!”_** she screams. And screams and screams and screams…

“I’m so sorry,” she whispers into scarlet-drenched locks. “Come back to me, Regina. Come back. I have to tell you.” She hiccups, her pleas unheard.

She turns to her parents—to her son.

“I have to tell her I love her.”

_Looks like Evil Queens and Dark Ones weren’t so indestructible after all._


End file.
